


A Fandom Revived

by TaraFarrago



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: ACTUAL FLUFF, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meta, Not like my other stuff, Parody, This Is STUPID, apologies in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraFarrago/pseuds/TaraFarrago
Summary: The boys find out they've been renewed.Stupid, stupid meta fluff. I couldn't help myself. THEY'RE MAKING MORE TIGER & BUNNY!





	A Fandom Revived

**Author's Note:**

> But for real, now that they've said they're doing another series, they better follow through. We deserve it, don't we? DOESN'T THE WORLD NEED MORE? Anyway, I had some excited energy to work off, and now this exists.

Barnaby woke slowly, unsure what had brought him out of his slumber. He blinked at the ceiling in the predawn haze, yawned, reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

What was that noise? Something in the street, like muted cheering?...

Kotetsu was snoring lightly in bed next to him. Barnaby wriggled his arm out from under his head, ruffling his already messy hair. Kotetsu just grunted and rolled over.

Barnaby went to the window, looked down on the street -- and his jaw fell open. “Kotetsu!” he called. “Kotetsu, wake up and come see this.”

Kotetsu required some shaking, but finally, blearily, he dragged himself from bed and joined Barnaby at the window. “What is it, Bunny-chan… I was having the nicest dreams…” And then he saw what was below them in the street. His eyes went wide and all his sleepiness disappeared -- “ _Oh! Haha! Yes!_ ” he jumped into the air with a cheer.

The street below them was filled with fans, all chanting and cheering, having the greatest street party Stern Bild had ever seen. They waved hastily-made homemade signs: ‘We love Tiger & Bunny!’ ‘We want Season 2!’ ‘Heroes of our hearts’ And above the crowd, a banner: ‘2018 ANNOUNCEMENT: NEW TIGER & BUNNY SERIES IN THE WORKS’

Kotetsu slapped Barnaby’s shoulder, grinning like crazy. “I told you they’d still be here! Didn’t I always say so?”

Barnaby smiled indulgently. “Yes, yes, you always said so.”

Their wristbands chimed and flashed. The heroes smiled at each other - they were ready.

Across the city, six other Hero TV wristbands were waking their owners.

...A college student and movie star pushed aside her schoolbooks and screenplays, reaching for a pair of distinctive costume earrings.

...An aging wannabe cowboy kicked aside the empty beer cans on his bedroom floor, ready to get back in the game.

...A fabulous CEO jumped into his heels, applied his lipstick, and sent fiery sparks into the air with a snap of his fingers just to show himself ‘ _I still got it_ ’.

...A Japanophile roused from his morning meditation.

...A young tomboy leapt from bed and stretched in anticipation.

...A dog named John barked happily as his owner patted him and headed for the door.

...And elsewhere, a teenage girl - whose powers were not her own - woke from sleep as well. Was she woken by the chime of a Hero TV wristband, too, calling her to action?

Barnaby ran a finger along Kotetsu’s jaw with a smile, feeling the stubble. “You better give yourself a shave, old man. They’re going to expect to see the cat-beard.”

“Ah, you’re right!” He hurried into the bathroom and did whatever magic thing he did to make his beard look like that. A few moments later, they were both dressed and ready.

Outside, the sun was peeking over the horizon, setting Stern Bild City ablaze with new light.

Kotetsu adjusted his signature hat and grinned at his partner. “What do you say, Bunny? You ready for a Wild Roar?”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, my other stuff takes the show seriously. I just couldn't help myself here.


End file.
